<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're too good to be true (i must have done something good to meet you) by rutabega129</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655885">you're too good to be true (i must have done something good to meet you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129'>rutabega129</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca cooks dinner for Chloe on their first official date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale &amp; Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're too good to be true (i must have done something good to meet you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for koolkidkendrick on tumblr. Thank you so much for your contribution to the Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive! For more information on how you can participate, please visit the blog here! <a href="https://ppfandomdrive.tumblr.com/post/619946185015377920/thanks-to-sketchywave-for-the-poster-if-youre">PPFandomDrive</a></p><p>Slightly inspired from a scene in a movie that I won't mention until the end so not to spoil right away</p><p>TItle from "I Could Get Used To This" by The Veronicas</p><p>Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Babe, you’re typing too loud.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca looks away from her computer and looks down at Chloe who was sleepily squinting at her in bed. “Sorry, I forgot this paper was due tomorrow so I’m bullshitting my way through it as fast I can.” She types her last sentence quickly and saves her work. </p><p> </p><p>Beca smiles at how cute Chloe looks all grumbly and tired. Usually Beca was in her position when Chloe wouldn’t put down the book she was currently reading and would only go to bed when she’d physically remove the book from her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay I’m done for tonight,” Beca says and puts her laptop on the side table. She scooches down from her sitting position and gets under the covers and Chloe immediately snuggles against her and puts her face in Beca’s neck. She can’t remember the last time she actually slept in her and Amy’s shared room. Not that anyone was complaining about the new sleeping arrangements since Chloe’s room was one of the farthest ones in the Bellas’ house. Their late night (or sometimes midmorning) activities weren’t as loud. At least that’s what Beca and Chloe believe.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Chlo?” Chloe mumbles against her neck in acknowledgement she hears her. Beca shivers at the feeling of Chloe’s lips on her skin. “You doing anything this Friday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only plans is getting you naked,” Chloe says and her hand slips under Beca’s tshirt. </p><p> </p><p>Beca jumps a little at the touch and she holds Chloe’s hand against her stomach to prevent it from traveling south. “Besides that, insatiable deviant.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe raises her head a little so she can look at her. “No plans, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I just realized we’ve been together for a while and we haven’t been on a real date.” Beca blushes at how corny she sounds. She never thought she’d be the kind of person who cared about things like official dates or celebrating random anniversaries like the first time they kissed or the first time they met. But being with Chloe made her want to celebrate every moment with her.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna take me out on a date? You loser,” Chloe teases and kisses Beca on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>Beca rolls her eyes. “Actually, I want to make you dinner. Would that be okay?” She gives Chloe a little smile, suddenly unsure of herself. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s entire face beams as she climbs on top of Beca and straddles her. “Beca Mitchell, you are the cutest person alive, you know that?” She grabs Beca’s hands and intertwines their fingers and pushes them above Beca’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Beca feels her entire body heat up. How Chloe can simultaneously be adorable and sexy makes her head spin. “So, date night Friday?” Beca chokes out. Chloe was now grinding her hips against her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to.” Chloe leans down to kiss her before descending her body. “I think I’m going to try a Beca appetizer first though.” She winks at Beca before pulling her shorts down.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna need you bitches to vacate the house Friday night,” Beca tells the Bellas after rehearsal the following day. Chloe had already left to go to her late class. She’s met with groans and complaints.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Amy whines as they exit their rehearsal space.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, Amy? You know those two are about to contaminate every surface of that house,” Cynthina Rose says and winks at Beca.</p><p> </p><p>Beca turns red and clears her throat. “I have plans with Chloe that require a Bella free environment. I’ll pay you all if I have to.”</p><p> </p><p>The Bellas all agree to some extent that they won’t be coming home until at least midnight on Friday and Beca only had to pay Amy to stay away.</p><p> </p><p>Beca goes to the grocery store to shop for ingredients for what she plans on making for Chloe. She’s not much of a cook but any idiot can youtube a tutorial. She settles for a pasta dish since it’s something Beca was confident she couldn’t mess up too much. She buys bottled alfredo sauce and forgoes even attempting to make a sauce from scratch. </p><p> </p><p>When Beca returns home, she expects she’ll get a call from her dad when he sees the charges on his card because she decided to splurge on certain ingredients to add to the pasta. Beca doesn’t even remove anything from the bag because she knows Chloe is going to peek and she wants the entire night to be unspoiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what’s in the bag?” Chloe asks, as if on cue, when she gets home from her last class. She attempts to peek but Beca pulls it from her quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“No previews,” Beca chastises and stuffs the bag haphazardly in the pantry. She did put the items that needed to be in the fridge in a brown bag marked DO NOT LOOK CHLOE. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe laughs at Beca’s antics. “You’re so dramatic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well clearly, you’re rubbing off on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, I’d rather be rubbing all up <em> on </em> you.” She pulls Beca by the belt loop of her jeans and brings their bodies close together. </p><p> </p><p>Beca grins and wraps her arms around Chloe’s neck to draw her into a kiss. “I also managed to get the girls out on Friday night. Just going to be you and me until at least midnight and by then you’ll probably have me bent over your bed.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a glint in Chloe’s eye. “Am I that predictable?” </p><p> </p><p>Beca just shakes her head and pulls Chloe into another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Beca runs around the kitchen making sure everything is cooking the way it’s supposed to and she’s not burning anything. The Bellas have already left a while ago and she actually exiled Chloe to her room and forbids her to come down before she’s done.</p><p> </p><p>“Beca!” Chloe calls from upstairs. “Do you even know where the fire extinguisher is?”</p><p> </p><p>Beca rolls her eyes as she takes out the garlic bread from the oven. “I’m burning your food for that comment!” She yells back but only hears Chloe’s laughter filter down the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>Beca brings everything to the dining room table which she had spruced up with a nice table cloth and candles. She also had stolen a bottle of wine from her dad’s house the other day which she knows is expensive and knows will be good. The set up looked pretty decent to Beca and she beams with pride and hopes Chloe likes it too. She makes sure both the stove and oven is turned off before she finally calls Chloe down.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, oh impatient one, everything is ready!”</p><p> </p><p>“Finally!” Chloe jests and walks into the dining room. Beca has to catch her breath with how absolutely gorgeous she looks. Chloe had changed into a simple yet very elegant black dress and had her hair styled down and looks even wavier than normal. She chose to go barefoot so Beca was actually slightly taller while still wearing her boots.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Beca says when Chloe stops in front of her. “You look amazing, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe smiles and leans in to kiss her. “You do too and oh my god, Bec,” she says, taking in the setup with eyes of wonderment. “This looks absolutely amazing,” She takes Beca’s hand as she walks them to the table. “And smells amazing. Bec, keep it up and I’m going to make you cook all the meals in the house.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hell no,” Beca says right away. “Only for you.” </p><p> </p><p>Chloe actually blushes when Beca pulls the chair out for her. They sit close together and not across the large table while Beca opens the wine bottle and pours each of them a glass. </p><p> </p><p>“To us,” Chloe says, raising her glass. “And our official first date as a couple.”</p><p> </p><p>“Corny, but I’ll drink to that,” Beca says, lifting her glass to clink with Chloe’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, this looks and smells delicious.” Chloe takes her fork and spears some penne pasta on to it and takes a bite. Beca watches her closely for a reaction as she finishes chewing. “Bec, oh my god, this is the second best thing I’ve had in my mouth.” </p><p> </p><p>“Second?” Beca asks smiling and takes a bite off her own plate. She seldom takes pride in her cooking but, damn, it was good.</p><p> </p><p>“After you of course,” Chloe says and winks. She takes another sip of her wine. “No, seriously, Beca, this is amazing.” She takes another forkful in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Beca breathes a sigh of relief and they continue to eat. She’s very proud of herself that everything was going well that night.</p><p> </p><p>Until it wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe is half way done with her plate when she starts taking more sips of wine. “Bec, did you turn off the A/C? It’s really hot in here.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca frowns. “No, it’s on right now actually.” She watches as Chloe starts to fan herself with her hand and then her eyes widen. “Um. Chloe, you’re like really red right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe looks down at her chest and notices that she was in fact very red. Almost like a really bad sunburn. She starts to scratch at her neck and then inspects her plate of pasta. “Um, Bec, is this imitation crab or real crab in this pasta?”</p><p> </p><p>Panic rises in Beca. “Real crab, I thought I’d go all out for our first date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Chloe says, oddly calm and starts to scratch at her neck more. Beca notices she’s getting redder and redder. “I’m allergic to crab.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca pushes back her chair and stands up, frantic. “Oh my god? Chloe, oh my god.” She doesn’t know what to do so she immediately pulls the plate away from Chloe as if that’s going to stop the allergic reaction. “Do I need to take you to the hospital? Is your throat going to close up? Oh my god, do you have an epipen?” Beca starts to run around the kitchen not quite sure what to do. All she knows she just caused her girlfriend to have an allergic reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Beca!” Chloe yells to get her attention. “I don’t need the hospital but can you please get me my allergy meds in my purse?”</p><p> </p><p>Beca scans the kitchen quickly and finds Chloe’s purse on the counter. She quickly digs through it and finds a prescription bottle with Chloe’s name. “This?” She asks, holding it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please, can you get me some water too?” Chloe is now scratching at her hands but still remains calm.</p><p> </p><p>Beca practically trips over herself getting Chloe water and opening the bottle. She takes out two pills and hands it to Chloe. She watches intently as Chloe pops the pills in her mouth and slowly drinks the water. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be okay?” Beca asks with utmost worry. “Do you need anything else? Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you to the hospital?” Her hand hovers over Chloe’s reddened skin. It looked painful to even touch.</p><p> </p><p>“No, baby, I’m fine,” Chloe says reassuringly. “The meds will kick in and I’ll be back to normal. I just get hives when I eat crab and I didn’t even consume that much. Very uncomfortable but not life threatening in this quantity.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca breathes a sigh of relief and sits back down next to Chloe. “I’m so sorry, Chlo, I had no idea you were allergic.” She wants to hit herself or light herself on fire. Of course she’d do something like poison her girlfriend on their first official date. </p><p> </p><p>“Bec, stop worrying, it’s not like we agreed to exchange medical history information when we started dating.” Chloe reaches over to hold Beca’s hand and squeezes her hand. “I’m gonna be a little red and puffy for a bit.” Chloe starts giggling suddenly and Beca furrows her brows.</p><p> </p><p>“Chlo, your eyes are dilated, are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m fine,” Chloe almost slurs. “These meds are super effective but also super strong. I get a <em> little </em> loopy when I have to take them.” She holds her index finger and thumb together towards Beca’s face and then pinches her nose. Beca can’t stop the smile on her face at the action. “The wine mixing with it probs doesn’t help either.” Another fit of giggles and Beca also bursts into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, lobster, let’s get you to the couch.” She helps Chloe to the living room and gently guides her to lay on the couch. “You stay there while I clean up the mess I made.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, stay here and cuddle with me. I’m still itchy.” Chloe pouts at her and reaches out. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back.” More pouting so Beca kisses her softly on the lips which were also a little red and puffy. </p><p> </p><p>She cleans up their dinner and discards what they didn’t eat and puts the leftovers in a tupperware. Beca marks it with FOR ALL. CONTAINS CRAB and puts it in the fridge. She sighs sadly at her perfect dinner going dangerously awry. When she returns to the living room, Chloe has her eyes closed so she takes the blanket from the back of the couch to drape it over her.</p><p> </p><p>“Come cuddle,” Chloe says groggily and lifts the blanket to invite Beca in.</p><p> </p><p>“Does your skin hurt?” Beca asks warily as she tries to situate herself next to Chloe without rubbing against her. Her skin has lightened a little but still looked angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m fine, come cuddle,” Chloe says more firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, bossy.” They situate themselves in the small space so they’re facing each other and Chloe’s hand immediately goes under Beca’s shirt from the back. She draws lazy circles on the small of Beca’s back and hums in content.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re soft.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca snorts. “And you’re high, babe. Close your eyes and try to rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to get you naked though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not when you look like a half boiled lobster.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe pouts again. “But I’m horny. And you’re being so cute and hot and perfect. I wanna show you how good you make me feel.” She grins and tries to remove Beca’s shirt which proved to be very difficult in their current positions.</p><p> </p><p>Beca gently takes Chloe’s hands and holds them between their bodies. “Chloe, babe, this isn’t remotely sexy.” She can’t help but laugh at Chloe’s exaggerated eye roll.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” She finally closes her eyes again and Beca just watches her. “This night was perfect by the way,” Chloe whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“Chlo, I almost killed you,” Beca points out. “I don’t think perfect is the word I would describe it.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe giggles and opens her eyes again. “It was perfect because I was with you. You have any idea how happy you make me?”</p><p> </p><p>Beca doesn’t expect the tears to well up in her eyes as Chloe looks at her with nothing but love. </p><p> </p><p>“Even when I gave you an allergic reaction?” She jokes.</p><p> </p><p>“The happiest,” Chloe says laughing. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>The medication finally fully kicks in and Chloe pretty much passes out for the rest of the night. Their date didn’t quite turn out the way Beca wanted it to but being with Chloe made the entire night perfect. She could really get used to this. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slightly inspired from a scene in the movie Hitch.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>